Locked
by eseukei
Summary: Mungkin, keberanianlah yang hanya mereka butuhkan sekarang; Keberanian untuk melepas apa yang terkunci, keberanian untuk melihat apa yang mereka takutkan.– ChikaRiko


_Love Live! Sunshine! bukan milik saya._

* * *

Locked  
By eseukei

"Sampai ketemu."

Hampir selalu bertepatan dengan terbenamnya Matahari, ucapan perpisahan semacam itu selalu menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka berdua lakukan saat bertatap muka. Saling lempar senyum, melambai tangan setinggi-tingginya, walaupun nantinya mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar rumah; walaupun mereka dapat bertemu lagi secara digital pada malam harinya. Ajaibnya, mereka berdua selalu menikmati tiap detik saat hal itu terjadi, seakan tak ada hari esok. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan dari dalam lubuk hatinya, meski tak pernah mereka suarakan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Tak ada balasan dari ucapan yang Chika lontarkan seperti biasanya. Hanya deburan ombak yang ia dengar. Ia menyelidik, sedang Riko di sebelahnya terlihat sedang termenung; pandangannya kosong. Chika memanggil namanya kembali, barulah ia sedikit bergerak setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Riko bertanya apa ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Chika hanya menggeleng-geleng, lalu kembali mengucapkan kalimat tanda perpisahan yang biasa ia ucapkan.

"Sampai besok." Ucap Riko sebagai balasan. Terdapat senyuman di sana, senyuman yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun keraguan pada raut wajahnya merupakan hal baru.

Riko segera membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Pantulan cahaya jingga bercampur rata dengan merahnya helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Indahnya sepadan dengan bentangan garis pantai yang sudah melegenda kecantikannya di seberang sana. Chika bahkan tak sadar; dirinya telah terpana hingga lupa bernapas. Suara gonggongan anjing kesayangannya menarik kembali kesadarannya. Ia sudah lama berdiri di sana, walau sudah tak ada yang perlu ia tunggu lagi.

-[]-

Chika dan You adalah orang yang pertama tiba di ruang klub. Beberapa saat kemudian, satu per satu member satu grupnya yang lainnya berdatangan. Semua member yang muncul dari balik pintu pun melakukan dua hal yang sama. Mereka semua keheranan dan mempertanyakan keberadaan satu orang yang selalu bersama dengan anak kelas dua lainnya. Semuanya itu ditanggapi oleh satu jawaban.

"Hari ini Riko-chan tidak masuk sekolah."

Ada rasa khawatir. Itu pasti.

Riko baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi setelah ia berlari ke rumahnya pada sore kemarin, tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa persisnya. Tak ada informasi pula yang dapat diberikan oleh guru. Pihak keluarga sendiri pun belum menghubungi salah satu dari kedelapan temannya. Mungkin saja, sesuatu yang sangat buruk membuat keluarganya lupa untuk melakukan hal itu.

Saat itu juga mereka berdelapan memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguknya.

Mungkin yang lain tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi, tapi Chika terlebih dahulu menemukan keanehan. Riko yang kemarin menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk melamun, Riko yang tidak segera menengok saat ia memanggilnya, dan Riko yang panik bergegas meninggalkannya; itu bukan Riko yang biasa. Chika yakin, ia tidak mengalami masalah yang serius di kelas, begitu pula saat latihan di atas atap.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya? Chika heran.

Bus yang berhenti membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia kemudian mendapati pundaknya ditepuk oleh You yang mengajaknya turun. Chika segera menjinjing tasnya dan meninggalkan kursinya. Ia keluar dari bus bersamaan dengan terbenamnya Matahari.

Mereka langsung disambut oleh sang ibu begitu mengetuk pintu rumah yang dijenguk. Wajah beliau terlihat pucat, sedikit kelelahan. Anehnya, suasana di dalam sana terlalu sepi untuk sebuah rumah yang dihuni.

Mereka segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya setelah mereka diajak masuk ke dalam rumah. Beliau mengatakan bahwa anaknya hanya sedikit tidak enak badan dan baru saja tertidur. Tidak ada penjelasan lanjut mengenai hal itu. Maka dari itu, yang dapat mereka berdelapan lakukan hanyalah pulang.

Sebelum berpamitan, sang ibu berpesan bahwa mereka tak perlu cemas. Riko akan segera kembali masuk sekolah.

-[]-

Chika sedang duduk di tengah-tengah sebuah auditorium. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak menemukan satu orang pun di dalam ruangan besar itu selain dirinya. Yang ia dapat dapatkan hanya jejeran panjang kursi kosong yang gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Jauh di depannya, terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam berada tepat di tengah sebuah panggung kosong.

Sinar terang menyorot piano itu hingga terlihat jelas bentuknya, tanpa ada sisi yang gelap. Jauh jarak antara dirinya dengan panggung besar itu, sehingga ia tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang duduk di depan piano tersebut; siap untuk beraksi. Kemudian ia barulah mengetahui ada orang selain dirinya saat mendengar tuts pianonya ditekan secara ritmis hingga membuat sebuah melodi.

Tapi Chika tak bisa melihat jelas siapa itu. Sialnya, beberapa pantulan cahaya menutupi wajah orang itu. Matanya tak cukup kuat untuk menembus silaunya pantulan tersebut. Rasa ingin tahu pun muncul dan mulai mengusik dirinya. Ia berniat untuk mendekati orang itu. Saat Chika hendak beranjak dari kursinya, gravitasi justru menariknya ke permukaan bumi.

Hingga akhirnya Chika sadar ia baru saja terjatuh dari kasurnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya.

Chika melirik jam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya; masih tengah malam. Setelah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, ia segera menaiki kasurnya lagi dan menarik selimutnya hingga dagu. Semula, ia tidak dapat kembali menutup matanya. Selama ia menelusuri polosnya langit-langit kamar, ia rasa kelopak matanya semakin berat dan semakin sulit untuk menjaganya terbuka. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa tidurnya diantar oleh alunan melodi yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Esok paginya, Chika berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. You menyusul duduk di sampingnya saat ia menumpangi bus. Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih sepi dari dua hari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, dengan berkurangnya satu orang, kesunyian itu menjadi wajar. Namun, hal itu pula membuat waktu sulit untuk dilewati untuk semua member, khusuhnya untuk dua orang terdekatnya di sekolah. Bangku kosong di kelas mereka membuat mereka berdua menolak untuk lupa.

Chika pun tidak dapat melepaskan kebiasaannya mengajak kedua temannya untuk pergi ke ruang klub ketika kegiatan belajar telah selesai. Ia segera menyadari diri bahwa hanya akan ada satu orang yang menemaninya. Pada saat itu pula, ia bertanya dalam benak, bagaimana keadaannya Riko sekarang.

Mungkin, bukan hanya Chika yang terusik oleh ketidakberadaan si Rambut Merah. Selama tiga puluh menit, para member tidak bergerak dari ruangan klub; memperdebatkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan tidak adanya satu orang yang begitu esensial posisinya, mereka mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukan latihan rutin.

"Menari menjadi sulit jika kita hanya berdelapan, kan?" Yoshiko menggerutu. Dengan malas, ia topang dagunya di atas meja. "Apalagi udaranya panas."

"Dan itu bukan berarti kita tidak melakukan apapun sekarang." Ucapan Kanan membuat posisi duduk Yoshiko semakin merosot hingga dagunya menyentuh meja. Teriknya matahari mengendurkan semangat hampir semua member. Namun, hal ini justru membuat manik mata Dia berbinar-binar.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna? Bagaimana agenda hari ini kita lakukan latihan fisik? Kita mulai dengan lari sepanjang sepuluh kilo–" Sang Ketua Dewan Murid itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dengan tiba-tiba dua member berdiri dan melarikan diri. "Hey! Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

Secepat mungkin Chika dan Yoshiko mencari persembunyian. Mereka tak mau pulang dengan membawa badan yang remuk. Dengan tak sadar, sisa member menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengurus dua orang yang menghilang entah kemana itu. Sesi pertemuan klub kali ini berakhir ditandai dengan ceramah selama sepuluh menit dari Dia untuk dua bocah itu.

-[]-

Walau dipikirkan bagaimanapun, ada sesuatu yang aneh di kunjungannya bersama member Aqours tempo hari, bahkan saat mereka bertemu dengan Nyonya Sakurauchi sekalipun. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan entah mengapa Chika dapat merasakannya. Karena itulah ia sekarang dibuat pusing oleh rangkaian _puzzle_ yang masih tak lengkap itu. Ia segera mengenyahkan masalah itu. Ia berjanji untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dengan mempercayai lebih perkataan Nyonya Sakurauchi; Riko akan segera kembali.

Bel berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu, menandakan kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Saat Chika hendak meninggalkan kelas, seorang temannya memintanya untuk memberikan salinan catatan hari ini dan kemarin kepada Riko. Sudah terhitung tiga hari Riko tak hadir, banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan. Akhirnya, permintaan itu menuntun Chika ke tempat yang baru saja ia kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lamunan menemaninya sepanjang jalan. Isi kepalanya dipenuhi hanya oleh satu nama. Walau ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu memikirnya, wajah si Rambut Merah yang tampak kesusahan pada sore itu semakin jelas tergambar. Mungkin, sedikit tidak enak badan bukanlah alasannya yang sebenarnya. Ia semakin yakin dengan pemikiran itu walau ia sendiri tidak mempunyai bukti. Ia berharap kunjungannya kali ini membuahkan sedikit petunjuk.

Chika pun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Sakurauchi. Ia sadar ujung jemarinya menjadi dingin saat ia menekan tombol bel. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi gugup begitu. Jantungnya berdebar.

Lalu jantungnya hampir copot saat pintu di depannya terbuka.

"Selamat sore." Sapa Chika dengan cepat, mencoba menghilangkan kekikukkannya.

Chika berniat untuk segera pulang setelah menyerahkan salinan. Tapi wanita paruh baya itu memaksanya duduk sebentar untuk sekadar minum teh. Ia pun dituntun kembali ke ruang tengah, seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin. Selagi sang ibu sedang di dapur, Chika melihat sekelilingnya. Tentu saja, ia tak bisa menemukan Riko sejauh mata memandang. Akhirnya, secangkir teh tersaji di depannya.

Ia menatap lekat cangkir itu. Bukannya ia tertarik pada ukiran yang tercetak pada cangkir, hanya saja ia tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Selagi otaknya mencari topik untuk berbasa-basi, matanya mengikuti arah asap mengepul. Warna putih itu merayap pelan di udara, jalannya berlika-liku, dan berangsur menghilang, membuat jelas pemandangan dibaliknya. Maka ia melihat jelas apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Anu, bolehkah aku melihat Riko-chan?"

Chika merutuki dirinya karena tidak berpikir dua kali untuk resiko dari perkataannya itu. Ia harap ia dapat segera enyah dari tempat itu yang entah mengapa terasa mencekam.

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan ia tidak sedang tidur. Ia sedang di kamarnya. Akan kuantarkan ke sana."

Belum sempat berbicara, Chika sudah tinggal pergi pemilik rumah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Lantai kayu berdecit pelan setiap kakinya berpijak. Ia heran mengapa permukaannya terasa begitu dingin. Mungkin kegugupan membuat inderanya lebih sensitif. Sepanjang lorong ia rasakan sepi. Sepi itu membuat sulit mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokan. Beruntungnya, keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu setelah melewati beberapa belokan. Sang ibu berbalik untuk menatap tamunya dan tersenyum; memberi isyarat bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah menelan kasar, Chika mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Ia tepat berada di depan pintu tersebut. Tangannya mengangkat ke atas, sejajar dengan bahunya, bersiap untuk mengetuk.

Dua kali ia ketukan jemarinya pada pintu. Beberapa detik ia menunggu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan hanya ada satu; ia sudah kembali tertidur. Entah mengapa, Chika merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Perlahan ia berjalan, memastikan tidak ada suara keras yang timbul dari gerakannya.

Mengingat watak sang pemilik kamar, penampakan di balik pintu tersebut dapat disangka. Harum yang terasa manis merangsang indera penciuman. Semua benda yang ada di dalam sana tersimpan rapi. Ia pun sadar ruangan itu cukup luas untuk menyimpan sebuah _upright piano_. Permukaannya hitam dan mengkilap, tanpa ada debu sedikit pun. Melihatnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Mimpinya semalam serupa dengan malam sebelumnya. Sebuah panggung yang menyilaukan di dalam sebuah auditorium yang luas. Yang menjadi sorotannya adalah seorang pianis misterius yang tak terlihat wajahnya memainkan sebuah melodi yang tak pernah Chika dengar. Walau Chika tidak begitu mengerti musik serta ilmu-ilmunya, entah mengapa, ia rasakan ada sebuah pesan yang diwakili oleh tiap-tiap nada.

Rasa sakit tersirat dalam lantunan melodi tersebut. Melodinya seakan menceritakan sebuah perjuangan seseorang dari kesesatan. Kesesatan itu membuat orang itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang itu tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat seseorang tersakiti. Orang itu bingung harus mencari ke mana jawaban. Orang itu terus-menerus memikirkannya sendiri. Lantunan itu begitu hidup hingga sampai detik ini, ia dapat memutarnya kembali dalam otak.

Chika segera mengenyahkan pikirannya sesaat ia menemukan sebuah gundukan berselimut di atas kasur. Mungkin itulah penampakan sang pemilik kamar. Posisinya terlihat meringkuk dan membelakangi pintu. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kain selimut yang terlihat hangat. Sebenarnya, cuaca terlalu cerah untuk berselimut tebal. Tapi karena udara ruangan cukup sejuk, mungkin sang pemilik kamar malas untuk mematikan pendingin ruangan.

Chika mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kasur. Sejenak ia memperhatikan gumpalan selimut itu. Walau hanya bergerak sedikit, ia dapat melihat permukaan gumpalan itu mengembang dan mengempis. Terlihat nyenyak sekali tidurnya itu. Ia pun meyakini bagian gumpalan di dekatnya adalah bagian kepala. Chika tak tega membangunkannya, tapi ia pun tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggunya. Mungkin di lain waktu, ia berkesempatan untuk kembali lagi dan berbicara.

Ia perlahan mendekati bagian yang ia yakini kepala itu. Dengan lembut namun cukup kuat untuk menembus lapisan selimut, Chika berbisik.

"Lekaslah sembuh, Riko-chan."

-[]-

Chika sadar. Selama ini ia telah dibodohi.

Alasan _sedikit tidak enak badan_ hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Ia bahkan tidak menemukan obat-obatan di dalam kamar Riko. Selain itu, ruangannya pada saat ia berkunjung terasa terlalu dingin untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit. Terlebih lagi, cara Riko menggunakan selimut tentu saja sangat salah. Melilitkan selimutnya ke seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya, bukan posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Sangat jelas Riko _menghindari_ dirinya. Tapi, apa alasan yang sebenarnya? Chika tidak tahu.

Mungkin alasannya berupa hal yang menurutnya adalah hal biasa, tetapi tidak bagi Riko. Itu adalah hal sulit untuk dipikirkan bagi Chika. Ia biarkan otaknya bekerja lebih keras, yang secara tak sadar ia memilih untuk tak memerhatikan apa yang ia lihat lagi; bahkan tak sadar kehadiran kakaknya yang iseng muncul di balik pintu gesernya. Chika yakin hal itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya hingga ia tak bisa menyadarinya. Sangat dekat, sangat dekat, dan sangat dekat seperti sudah mengalir bersama darahnya. Satu hal kemudian terbesit di dalam kepalanya; tingkah laku. Mungkinkah Chika telah melakukan hal yang tidak mengenakan bagi Riko? Mungkin saja.

Sejauh yang ia dapat pikirkan, ia tidak dapat mengingat apa saja kelakuannya yang berpotensi melukai perasaan temannya itu. Chika kembali memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Yang menjadi masalah utama mungkin bukan dari dirinya, atau mungkin tak dari lingkungan sekolahnya pula. Mungkin saja, ia sedang bermasalah dengan keluarganya, mengingat suasana yang amat sepi yang ia rasakan saat berada di dalam kediaman Sakurauchi. Tapi, bukankah dengan berdiam diri di dalam rumah semakin menyiksa dirinya dengan suasana mencekam yang timbul dari permasalahan keluarganya? Mungkin bukan seperti itu.

Chika mencoba memikirkan alasan-alasan lain. Namun, semakin ia bersikeras menyusun teori, semakin jauh hasil pemikiran yang ia dapatkan. Ia menjerit frustrasi dan membuahkan sebuah amarah dari sang kakak yang jengkel terusik olehnya. Sebuah boneka udang merah pun mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

-[]-

"Riko-chan tidak masuk sekolah, lagi." Ucap You.

Chika menguap pelan. Bekal siangnya menganggur di pangkuan.

Beruntung, hari ini cukup cerah. Chika habiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah. Sesekali memandang jauh langit, ia menyuapi makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Karena tak ada selera makan, ia segera menelan tanpa mengunyahnya. Kemudian ia menggosok pelan matanya dan kembali menguap. You yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap heran, ia tidak tahu mengapa temannya itu berkali-kali terlihat menguap.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga ia tidak pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun ibunya bilang ia akan segera kembali, tetap saja..." You menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melipat tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk, tampak jelas ia sedang cemas.

"Katakanlah, You-chan. Apakah aneh jika aku selalu merasa mendengar suara piano saat malam hari?" Chika bertanya. Pertanyaannya yang di luar topik pembicaraan membuat You semakin menatap Chika aneh.

"Bagiku itu terdengar menyeramkan." You membereskan kotak bekalnya. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu melakukan sebuah perenggangan. "Apa kau yakin yang kau dengar itu suara piano?"

"Sangat yakin." Chika menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. "Suara itu seperti berasal dari dekatku. Yang jelas bukan dari ponsel. Semalam aku bahkan mencoba untuk tidak tidur, siapa tahu aku menemukan asal suara itu. Tapi akhirnya aku ketiduran." Chika cengar-cengir saat mengatakannya; membuat You yang akhirnya tahu mengapa temannya menguap beberapa kali itu sedikit gemas.

"Bukankah suara itu berasal dari Riko-chan?"

Chika segera menoleh kepada You, sedikit terkejut. Chika tak pernah berpikir bahwa kemungkinan itu ada.

"Mungkin saja." Chika berujar. "Jika ia masih sempat bermain piano, kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah? Atau setidaknya menjawab pesanku." Kini terdapat kerut pada kening You, pertanda keheranan.

"Kau benar." Ucap You.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Mereka mengakhirinya begitu saja. Walaupun begitu, mereka pun tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keraguan masih menyertainya di dalam dada.

Sementara Chika melamun, dalam diam, You mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia segera membuka perpesanan dan melihat obrolan terakhir. Itu adalah obrolannya dengan Riko. You meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar melakukan kirim-terima pesan selama mereka tidak bertemu. Seharusnya, Chika tidak mengalami masalah itu. Mungkin Riko tidak membalas pesan Chika dengan sengaja. Tapi untuk apa ia lakukan hal itu, masih berupa misteri.

Angin berhembus merupakan satu-satunya bebunyian yang terdengar di antara mereka. Berdua di atap sekolah memang terasa sepi.

Waktu istirahat mereka selesai tepat saat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

-[]-

Di tengah malam, Chika terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hal itu bukan karena ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Ia merasakan mimpinya begitu nyata hingga tak sadar ia membuka matanya. Mimpinya persis seperti mimpi yang kemarin ia alami. Sebuah auditorium yang gelap, sebuah _grand piano_ hitam, dan sebuah melodi. Lantunan melodi itu bergetar jelas pada daun telinganya dan mengantarkannya ke kesadaran penuh. Yang Chika lihat bukan lagi sebuah panggung yang menyilaukan, tapi sebuah langit-langit kamar yang polos.

Ia segera menyibakan selimut dan melompat dari kasur. Kakinya bergegas melangkah ke balkoni. Angin yang dingin menyeruak ketika ia membuka pintunya. Lantunan melodi itu semakin jelas terdengar. Ia melihat jendela di seberangnya. Terdapat siluet seseorang di sana; siluet yang ingin sekali ia temui, entah mengapa. Siluet itu bergerak seirama dengan melodi itu.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Perhatiannya teralih kepada suara degupan itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa suara degupannya sangat keras. Tangannya mengepal erat di atas dadanya. Ia berharap degupannya mereda. Ia pun tak sadar, siluet di seberangnya telah berhenti bergerak seiring dengan suara melodi yang menghilang. Siluet itu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah perlahan.

Seperti tersambar petir, suara pintu yang terbuka dari seberang membuatnya tersentak. Chika panik dan segera bersembunyi di balik pagar balkoni. Selama beberapa saat, suara degupan jantung yang sangat keras mengisi gendang telinganya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak ingin terlihat oleh sosok di seberangnya dan sampai kapan ia harus bersembunyi seperti itu. Ia rasakan denyut nadi di pelipisnya semakin cepat.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari kejauhan. Dengan lega, ia melepaskan napasnya yang sempat tercekat itu. Ia terduduk lemas di balkoni seraya menatap langit di atasnya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi penakut begini?" Bisiknya pelan.

-[]-

"Chika-san."

Di saat Matahari turun, Chika yang hendak memasuki area rumahnya terhenti karena hadirnya seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka. Yang memilik nama itu segera menoleh. Sesaat mengenalinya, seluruh bagian tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya mengenggam erat pengangan tasnya. Ia melihat pantulan cahaya jingga bercampur rata dengan merahnya helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Nyonya Sakurauchi telah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sama seperti terakhir ia lihat; sedikit pucat karena kelelahan. Dengan mata sayu yang menatapnya lembut, Chika dan otaknya kebingungan merangkai kata.

"Kau mungkin sedang sibuk tapi, bisakah kau menolong saya?" Beliau berbicara.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Chika secepat mungkin hingga suaranya terdengar lantang. Beliau tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Temui anakku, dan bicaralah."

Chika terkejut. Perkataan beliau seakan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang tersesat dan memberikannya jalan. Ia pandangi lagi beliau yang masih berada di depannya, mencari kepastian. Wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali menandakan tak ada bagian kelabu dari kalimat yang baru saja beliau lontarkan itu. Dua kata yang sederhana dan sangat jelas maknanya; bertemu dan berbicara.

Maka ia segera membawa dirinya berlari. Saat memasuki kediaman Sakurauchi, ia mendengar suara melodi yang teredam dinding. Melodi itu sama persis dengan ia dengar di dalam mimpinya. Pesan yang tersirat dan cerita tentang insan yang tersesat; semuanya kembali berputar. Rasanya sesuatu semakin bergejolak di dalam hatinya hingga riuh di dadanya semakin menggila.

"Riko-chan!" Ia berteriak agar dapat menembus semua yang menghalanginya.

Saat itu pula melodi tersebut terhenti. Hentakan kaki yang menggema di lorong sebab langkah yang besar dan cepat. Sepersekian detik sebelum berada di depan kamar, ia mendengar suara dentingan besi yang berasal dari pintunya; suara kunci pintu. Ia mendaratkan diri dengan kasar di daun pintu tersebut dan tubuhnya menubruk keras. Chika mencoba memutar gagang pintunya. Ternyata benar; ia sudah terlambat. Pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

"Riko-chan kumohon buka pintunya."

Tidak ada suara sama sekali dari dalam kamar. Begitu pula di detik berikutnya dan di menit berikutnya. Keheningan itu membuat Chika cemas. Kelakuan Riko terlihat jelas menghindari dirinya. Chika tak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Ayolah, Riko-chan. Aku tahu kau di sana. Kumohon bukalah pintunya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Ia mungkin akan menyesal dan mengecewakan Nyonya Sakurauchi jika ia memutar badan dan pergi sekarang. Ia harus tahu alasan dari semua kelakuannya itu. Ia kembali mengetuk pintunya. Ia lakukan berkali-kali, namun penghuninya tetap membisu. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lupa ia memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Hey, Riko-chan. Hey–"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Chika yang bertumpu pada pintu itu segera jatuh. Suara gedebuk jelas terdengar. Rasa sakit menjalar di permukaan tubuhnya yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai. Chika meringis kesakitan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Chika-chan?" Riko berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mengerutkan dahi.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu, Chika segera bangkit walau sebagian badannya masih terasa nyeri. Dengan sempoyongan, ia menghampiri Riko. Riko semakin menatap heran orang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak dan terjatuh ke dalam kamarnya itu. Chika meletakan tangannya pada pundak Riko. Ia dengan seksama memperhatikan si Rambut Merah yang terlihat bugar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Riko ragu dengan suara pelan. Chika menarik pundak Riko hingga tubuhnya begitu condong ke depan.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian. Biar aku ulangi lagi; Apa yang kamu lakukan? Menghilang dengan alasan palsu, tidak membalas semua pesan yang kukirim, dan sempat memainkan lagu setiap malamnya. Apa maksud dari semua itu?"

Riko menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pandangannya ia alihkan, sekuat mungkin tidak bertemu dengan mata Chika yang menatapnya lekat. Tangan Chika yang berada di pundaknya membuat tubuhnya kaku dan tegang. Ia tidak berani menggerakkan sedikit pun tubuhnya. Chika semakin frustrasi melihat Riko yang terus diam, seakan menganggapnya tak ada.

"Aku memang orang bodoh, tak mengerti mengapa kau lakukan semua ini." Lanjut Chika. "Tapi kau tidak bisa menyendiri dan terus memendam alasanmu seperti ini. Ceritakanlah padaku. Beritahulah aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ia terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. Walau Riko tidak terlihat memperhatikannya, ia yakin Riko mendengarkannya.

"Tidak." Riko melepaskan tangan Chika dari pundaknya. "Aku takkan menceritakan apapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Pergilah, Chika-chan." Ia mendesak Chika agar menjauh. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain. "Kumohon, pergilah!"

"Tidak! Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau bicara." Chika tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Ia malah semakin menguatkan kakinya agar Riko tak bisa mendorongnya.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Seru Riko. Ia hendak menyorong, tetapi tangannya ditepis Chika.

Chika memaksa tubuhnya untuk maju. "Aku tidak mau!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chika mendorong Riko. Riko tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan refleks, Riko meraih Chika dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam kamar. Chika tersungkur di atas Riko yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Chika menyadari posisinya saat Riko meringis kesakitan. Ia segera bangkit.

Riko menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah berdarah karena dihantam oleh kepala Chika. Sementara itu, air mata mengalir pada pipinya.

"Riko-chan..."

"Sudahku bilang kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"...eh?"

"Pergilah!" Bentak Riko.

Raut wajahnya begitu penuh dengan amarah. Menyeramkan. Mata tajamnya menatap dalam hingga meremukkan hati. Sesuatu menggumpal dan menggejolak di rongga dada. Rasa panas mulai terasa hingga membuat pedih mata. Chika perlahan merangkak mundur. Hingga ia mencapai dinding lorong, Riko tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Riko masih mengarahkan matanya ke dirinya. Sepertinya, memang itulah maunya ia sekarang.

"Baiklah."

-[]-

Di dalam kelas, You duduk di bangkunya dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan gelisah. Ia sesekali melihat ponselnya, tak ada notifikasi apapun. Ia kemudian melihat bangku kosong di sampingnya. Hanya tinggal dua menit lagi sebelum kegiatan sekolah dimulai. Tapi Chika belum juga berada di kelas. You kembali menyambungkan telepon ke temannya itu. Hingga dua menit itu habis, You tak berhasil tersambung.

Sang wali kelas sudah berada di depan kelas, _homeroom_ pun dimulai. Selama itu pula, masih terdapat dua bangku yang tak ada yang mendudukinya. Wali kelas menyadari bertambahnya satu bangku kosong. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tidak ada yang tahu pula alasan ketidakberadaan penghuni bangku tersebut. Setelah waktunya habis, sang wali kelas keluar dari kelas. Saat wali kelas hendak meninggalkan mejanya, pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara keras; mengagetkan semua yang berada di kelas. Chika muncul dengan napas memburu.

"Maaf saya terlambat!"

Semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Sang guru melihatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Takami-san, ikut saya."

Yang hanya dapat dilakukan Chika adalah mengikuti sang wali kelas pergi tanpa sempat meletakkan bawaannya. Kelas pertama dimulai tetap dengan ketidakhadiran dua murid. Kelas kedua dimulai bertepatan dengan kembalinya Chika dari ruang guru. Wajahnya amat pucat saat ia membantingkan diri ke tempat duduknya. You segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku disuruh menulis kalimat perjanjian sebanyak yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan dan aku tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum aku menyelesaikannya." Ucap Chika lemas. "Beruntungnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya tadi."

"Wah, seramnya. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Umm... jam alarmku tidak terdengar berbunyi." Ucapannya teredam. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia sembunyikan di antara lipatan tangannya.

Hal seperti itu memang pernah terjadi. Tapi, sebelum Chika menyembunyikan wajahnya, You melihat mata Chika yang sembab. Itu adalah baru yang pertama kali baginya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun Chika terlihat muram dan tidak memperhatikan tiap-tiap guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Tatapannya kosong, sesekali ia melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Walaupun sempat ditegur beberapa guru karena kelakuannya itu, tetap saja ia tak dapat berhenti melakukannya.

Chika menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Hampir tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara ia tidak sadar teman-teman lainnya sedang membicarakannya dengan suara pelan. Perubahan yang sangat mencolok ini tentu saja membuat orang sedikit penasaran. Tapi Chika tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain. Ia terus berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri, walau sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkannya.

Hentakan suara Riko terus mengulang; mengisi seluruh ruang kepalanya dan menguncang emosinya berkali-kali. Sekuat tenaga Chika mengenyahkan suara yang semakin lama semakin terasa nyata bergetar di telinga itu. Ia tidak mau seseorang melihatnya menumpahkan kegoncangannya, seperti yang ia lakukan malam kemarin. Malam itu ia benar-benar merasa hancur. Ia keluarkan semua perasaan di dalam hatinya; keterkejutan, kekecewaan, _patah hati_. Tak terpikirkan olehnya hal itu akan terjadi sehingga ia tidak memiliki kesiapan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus mengalami hal itu. Semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya. Itulah mengapa, di pagi harinya ia sesekali terlihat seperti hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa; hidup tapi tak bergerak.

"Hey, Chika-chan. Bangun." You mengguncangkan pelan tubuh temannya itu. Suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari wajah yang tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangan.

Chika berakhir tertidur. You yang melihat hal ini tidak ingin menganggunya. Lagipula, Chika memang terlihat kelelahan. Percuma saja ia harus melewati seluruh jam pelajaran jika tidak ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke dalam telinganya. Maka ia baru dibangunkan sesaat setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur?" Chika bertanya sambil mengusap matanya. You tersenyum dan mengangkat pundaknya.

"Mau pulang bareng? Kegiatan klub untuk hari ini tidak ada." Ajak You. Chika menangguk pelan dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Chika sadar kelas sudah benar-benar sepi. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Lanjut You.

"Tanyakan saja." Ucap Chika. Tatapannya tak beranjak dari tasnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu, Chika-chan?"

Chika berhenti memasukkan buku-bukunya. Nada bicara You benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya. Chika menoleh untuk melihat temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia terkejut begitu ia menyadari You dengan tatapan seriusnya. Chika yang tiba-tiba merasa canggung lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi terhenti.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar."

"Kita sudah lama berteman. Kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kan?"

Tangannya tertahan. Ia sudah tertangkap; tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Hanya satu jalan yang ia punya sekarang.

"Ini soal Riko-chan."

Chika mulai bercerita. Perasaannya yang tidak mau jauh dari si Rambut Merah. Dengan sendirinya, tubuhnya selalu bergerak mendekat kepadanya. Ia seakan terikat, dan kemudian terpikat. Ia tidak bisa lepaskan pikirannya dari orang itu. Ia selalu berharap atas orang itu. Namun, di hari itu ia mendapatkan penolakan; sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Hal itu sangat membuatnya terkejut karena itu merupakan bukti bahwa perasaannya selama ini hanya satu arah. Ia rasa hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja orang itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia menanggap semuanya dapat berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Ia sudah cukup bodoh hingga ia tersakiti oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu begitu menginginkan Riko-chan mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Chika lupa untuk menjelaskannya; lebih tepatnya ragu. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan kata kunci dari semua perasaan yang timbul di hatinya. Tentu saja akan aneh jika ia mengalami segala macam rasa hanya karena seperti itu jika baginya hubungan ini hanyalah sebagai pertemanan. Baginya, hal itu; tidak suka, marah, dan bertengkar seharusnya menjadi wajar. Tapi yang ia rasakan semua ini terasa amat aneh; abnormal. Ia tidak pernah begitu _tertarik_ kepada seorang perempuan.

"Itu karena..." Chika menelan kasar. Pengakuan ia putuskan untuk dilakukannya di hari itu; walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku menyukainya. Apakah itu salah?"

Sejenak, You tidak berkata apapun. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Yang mereka bicarakan sudah bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Beruntungnya, ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya You bertemu masalah seperti ini.

"Menurutku itu tidak salah. Kita tahu sendiri rasa menyukai itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa direncanakan. Kamu bisa menyukai siapapun. Kamu berhak menyukai siapapun."

"Tapi–"

"Kamu mau menyerah sampai di sini?"

"...tidak."

Tapi bukan berarti Chika harus melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Perasaan itu sudah melekat erat di dinding-dinding hatinya. Chika ingin orang itu mengetahui perasaan tersebut. Itulah mengapa ia rasa saat ini bukan saatnya untuk berhenti di tengah jalan. Tapi ia begitu tergoncang sehingga semua hal terasa menjadi kabur. Chika ingin selalu terus melangkah maju. Namun langkahnya itu mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang itu. Chika bingung.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti. Kamu akan temukan jawabanmu; apakah rasa sukamu itu benar atau salah. Aku yakin kamu sangat mencintainya, karena kamu terlihat begitu peduli dengannya."

Jika Chika berhenti di sini, jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah "salah". Yang dikatakan You adalah benar. Chika tidak boleh berhenti sekarang.

Chika menutup mata dan mengambil napas dalam. Dalam gelap, ia rasakan kelegaan menyapa perasaannya. Saat membuka matanya, ia sudah membulatkan kembali tekadnya.

"You-chan, terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. You tersenyum lembut.

-[]-

Langit pagi di hari itu terasa lebih cerah dari hari sebelumnya. Hari ini Chika dapat meninggalkan rumah seperti biasanya. Ia merasakan kekuatan yang baru datang kepadanya sehingga ia dapat bangun lebih awal daripada jam alarmnya. Ia sedikit bangga dengan hal itu, mengingat kemarin ia babak belur karena keterlambatannya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada temannya nanti.

Setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir nanti, Chika akan kembali berkunjung ke kediaman Sakurauchi. Sekali lagi, ia akan mencoba berbicara dengan Riko; ia akan mengutarakan semuanya hari ini. Mungkin Chika akan berakhir membuat keributan lagi di sana. Tapi tak apa. Ia akan lakukan apapun demi mendapatkan jawaban dari perasaannya itu.

Chika berlari menelusuri lorong. Walaupun dilarang, ia dapat leluasa begitu karena tidak ada anggota Dewan Murid yang melihatnya. Ia sampai di kelasnya dan menemukan beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah berada di dalam. Chika menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Chika-chan! Akhirnya kamu kembali seperti semula. Apa kemarin kamu sakit?" Tanya salah satu temannya. Chika menanggapinya dengan terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian, You muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bukankah kita biasanya bareng ke sekolah? Jangan kamu tinggalkan aku seperti ini, dong!" Chika mendapatkan tinju lemah dari You. "Syukurlah kamu jadi bersemangat lagi."

"Ini semua karena dirimu, You-chan." Chika memeluk You. "Kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Bel sekolah berbunyi; tandanya jam pelajaran segera dimulai. Walau begitu, seisi kelas yang ramai tidak segera mempersiapkan diri sebelum akhirnya sang guru yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas memasuki ruangan. Di tengah pemandangan murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang mencari tempat duduknya, pintu kelas terbuka. Sang guru menoleh dan memberikan anggukan.

Sakurauchi Riko masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Chika tertegun.

-[]-

"AKU DENGAR RIKO SUDAH MASUK?!"

Seisi ruangan terkejut dengan kemunculan Kepala Sekolah saat baru saja bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi. Suaranya yang nyaring mengundang seluruh mata manusia yang ada di sana. Tapi Mari tidak peduli; ia segera melompat ke tempat Riko berada dan memeluknya erat.

"Anu, Mari-san. Kamu mengagetkan seisi kelas." You berucap datar.

" _Sorry_ ~" Mari menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya; berakting imut untuk sekadar mencairkan suasana. Kemudian, beberapa orang asing–bukan murid kelas tersebut–masuk ke dalam kelas; mereka adalah member Aqours lainnya.

"Mari-san! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh berlari di koridor kelas!" Ketua Dewan Murid yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tinggi dari gerombol Aqours itu; membuat suasana kelas semakin ramai. Kini gerombolan idola itu menjadi tontonan murid lainnya.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Riko." Kanan mencoba menghentikan Dia yang sedang jengkel. "Riko, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin. Maafkan aku telah membuat semuanya khawatir." Ucap Riko yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Seketika Riko menjadi pusat dalam perbincangan saat itu. Semua member memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya. Setelah Riko meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, mereka pun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Walaupun para member sudah pergi, keramaian di meja Riko tidak berhenti begitu saja. Banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Semua orang baru berkesempatan untuk bertanya karena pada pagi harinya kedatangan Riko tepat saat Wali Kelas hendak melakukan _homeroom_. Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, ia tidak enak badan dan memilih untuk beristirahat penuh di rumah. Semua orang percaya dengan yang dikatakannya, kecuali Chika.

Di hari itu pun mereka melakukan latihan sepulang sekolah. Seperti ada aura yang mendorong jauh; Chika tidak dapat mendekat. Member yang lain begitu antusias berbagi cerita hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolah selama Riko tidak ada. Semua terlihat senang. Chika tahu ia akan dianggap aneh jika ia tidak ikut berbahagia melihatnya kembali bersama. Ia berusaha terlihat sewajar mungkin. Tapi nyatanya, untuk bertatapan mata saja, tubuhnya langsung bereaksi untuk menghindarinya.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu akhirnya berada di penghujung. Saatnya semua member untuk bersiap pulang, maka mereka segera mengganti pakaiannya. Saat itu pula merupakan detik-detik terakhir untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya yang ingin Chika lakukan. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri segala kegundahan yang ia alami, tapi tubuhnya menghambat segalanya. Dan entah mengapa gerak si Rambut Merah begitu cepat sehingga ia yang pertama siap untuk pergi. Benar saja. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Riko sudah tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Saat ditanya keberadaannya, Riko telah meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini, kesempatannya lepas dari genggamannya.

-[]-

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya You di akhir percakapannya dengan Chika; percakapan paginya harus segera mereka hentikan.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya." Ucap Chika setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mau hal ini terdengar oleh orang yang Chika maksud. You hendak memberikan beberapa saran.

Tetapi bel sekolah telah berbunyi untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu; kelas akan segera dimulai.

"Sebaiknya kamu lakukan secepatnya." Akhirnya You meringkasnya dalam satu kalimat. Ia menepuk pundak temannya itu sebelum pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu." Chika menanggapinya dengan nada malas. Tentu saja, ia tahu ia harus bergerak cepat, sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatan lagi seperti kemarin.

Hari itu agenda sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Semua guru hadir untuk mengajar seperti biasa. Latihan sepulang sekolah pun dilakukan seperti biasanya. Setelah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua kegiatan sekolah, mereka pun segera mengganti pakaian mereka.

Selama mengganti pakaian, Chika selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang. Ia takut kehilangan si Rambut Merah lagi, seperti kemarin. Dengan hati-hati, Chika menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga ia selesai bersamaan dengan Riko. Saat hendak menyapanya, ia kalah cepat dengan You yang mengajak Riko ngobrol. Tergoyahkanlah keberaniannya. Pikiran untuk menunda sampai besok sempat terbesit, dan Chika rasa itulah yang terbaik baginya sekarang. Saat ia hendak membalikkan badannya, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan You.

 _Jangan berhenti._

Hanya dengan tatapannya, suara You seakan benar-benar menghampiri telinganya saat itu. Tak banyak waktu yang Chika miliki hingga akhirnya You berpisah dengan Riko. Inilah saatnya untuk maju; sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Chika mendekati Riko dengan cepat, sebelum Riko bergerak lebih banyak lagi.

"Riko-chan–"

Chika tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terkejut karena tangannya segera dicengkram oleh orang yang di depannya.

"Chika-chan. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Belum sempat Chika mengatakan apapun, ia sudah diseret keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mengundang perhatian member lainnya dan melesat setelah berada di koridor sekolah. Perjalanan tersebut terasa lama karena Chika hanya dapat melihat punggung Riko saja, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Rambut merahnya menari-nari dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Riko berbelok dan mengantarkan Chika ke sebuah ruangan. Chika tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Ia pun sadar bahwa mereka berada di ruang musik setelah ia melihat sebuah _grand piano_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pendengarannya menangkap suara kunci berputar; Riko baru saja mengunci pintunya, dengan harapan tidak ada apapun yang menganggu mereka di sana.

Begitu semua terasa sepi, mereka berdua semakin sulit untuk membuka mulut. Heningnya ruangan itu berkat struktur bangunannya yang memang menahan pantulan suara. Chika berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, sedang Riko hanya menunjukan punggungnya sedari tadi. Riko terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan kedua tangan yang diletakan di depannya. Temannya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya di bagian depan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya itu saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan erat. Riko sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Anu," Riko berbisik. "maaf. Maaf tiba-tiba aku membawamu ke sini. Dan juga–"

Dia berbalik. Wajahnya kemudian diangkat.

"–maafkan aku di hari yang lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu, hanya saja... Aku kelepasan. Jadi, maafkan aku."

Penyesalannya tergambar jelas pada raut wajahnya. Manik yang menyerupai batu amber berkilauan itu penuh dengan keseriusan. Ia tidak berbohong; Riko memang bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Kilauan maniknya itu karena air matanya yang sedang susah payah ia tahan. Perlahan wajah itu turun; ia merendahkan kepalanya hingga sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu seperti itu, Riko-chan." Chika segera mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Riko pun sedikit memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu, itu saja." Lanjutnya.

Mereka diam.

"Katakanlah, Chika-chan. Apakah rasa menyakitkan ini adalah sesuatu yang kamu sebut dengan cinta?"

Chika mengerjap dua kali. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang mengatakan bahwa yang sedang aku alami adalah cinta. Tapi yang aku rasakan adalah sakit. Aku selalu merasakan sakit itu saat berada di dekatmu. Rasa sakit itu ada di sekitar sini." Ia meletakan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Rasa sakit itu sebenarnya Chika rasakan juga, hanya saja ia baru menyadarinya.

"Keinginanku untuk selalu melihatmu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaanku. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang, di sisi lain aku merasa sakit. Kedua perasaan itu saling beradu dan membuatku tidak bisa menentukan mana yang benar atau salah. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mencoba menjauhimu." Riko menarik napas untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya yang membuat kakinya terasa bergetar.

"Ternyata, aku hanya membuat diriku semakin tak terkendali. Semakin aku tidak ingin mengingatmu, semakin jelas wajahmu tergambar di otakku. Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan di rumah hanya untuk memerangi sesuatu yang mustahil aku perangi. Perasaan itu semakin kuat. Awalnya hanya sekadar ingin melihatmu, ingin bertemu denganmu, ingin berbicara denganmu, i-ingin selalu denganmu, dan..." Suaranya semakin mengecil hingga tak ada. Riko kebingungan.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah kalimatnya yang belum terselesaikan dan wajahnya menjadi amat merah. Chika semakin heran. "dan?"

"Dan... tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh? Bukankah sesuatu seperti itu seharusnya tidak terjadi di antara kita? Kamu tau kita berdua sesama perempuan."

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata You terbesit di dalam kepala Chika. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa. Kali in Riko yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kita tahu bahwa perasaan cinta adalah hal yang tidak dapat direncanakan. Kamu bisa saja mencintai siapapun. Lagipula, kalau kita sesama perempuan, memangnya kenapa?"

Riko sedikit membesarkan matanya. "Aku pikir kamu akan merasa risi atau–"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali merasa demikian. Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku selalu ingin bisa melihatmu, ada di dekatmu, dan itulah mengapa aku memaksa pada hari itu. Tapi, kamu menolak keberadaanku di sana. Dan itu terasa sakit, sangat sakit hingga rasanya aku ingin menyerah." Penglihatannya Chika sedikit mengabur; sejumlah air mulai muncul dari matanya.

"Tapi seseorang meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak boleh berhenti karenanya. Ia menyadariku bahwa aku peduli denganmu; aku mencintaimu." Chika berhenti untuk menyadari kedua pipinya yang basah. Ia segera mengelapnya dengan lengan.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pergi begitu saja dariku sepeti ini, ya?"

Riko menangguk pelan. Air matanya perlahan melintasi pipinya yang merona. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati temannya itu dan membentangkan tangannya, kemudian memeluknya. Chika membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh temannya itu.

"Aku sangat takut, kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku. Aku, telah menyakitimu." Riko berkata di tengah sesenggukannya. Chika menepuk pelan punggungnya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chika lembut.

Agak lama menangis, akhirnya Riko berhenti dan mereka pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Sedikit lama mereka saling bertukar pandang; saling mengagumi rupa satu sama lain. Dengan hanya berjarak belasan senti, napas mereka bertabrakan dan wajah mereka mudah memerah. Sebuah perasaan membuncah di dalam dadanya; sesuatu yang amat panas dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding.

"Umm, bolehkah?" Tanya Chika ragu.

Seolah mengerti, Riko perlahan mengembangkan senyuman dan sedikit menangguk. Senyumannya amat malu-malu. Chika pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Riko yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Saat mereka amat dekat, Chika berhenti untuk sekali lagi memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah jelas.

"Riko-chan, tutuplah matamu."

-[]-

Chika bersenandung seraya menuruni tangga. Ibunya sedikit terkejut dengan anaknya yang sudah siap berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Hal itu pun tidak dialami oleh sang ibu, melainkan semua anggota keluarganya yang kebetulan sedang berada di satu ruangan. Wajahnya Chika pun lebih cerah ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya. Sang ibu tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya padanya.

"Baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik?" Ucap sang ibu yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ehehe~" Chika mengambil kotak itu lalu berangkat. Sang ibu terkekeh sambil mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya.

 _Chika-chan terlihat senang. Sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan._

Pesan itu ia kirim ke seseorang yang tak lain adalah tetangganya, Sakurauchi. Tak lama, jawabannya pun diterima.

 _Di sini pun begitu. Syukurlah jika mereka sudah tidak bertengkar._

Sang ibu tersenyum sendiri dan membuat heran anaknya yang lain.

Sementara itu, di luar, Chika berlari ke halte bus, tempat biasa ia menunggu bus yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Riko berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Pantulan cahaya Matahari yang terang bercampur rata dengan merahnya helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Indahnya sepadan dengan kecantikannya bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi di tanah tersebut. Mereka pun bertemu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mereka saat mereka berdiri berdampingan. Perlahan, senyum terukir di bibir satu sama lain. Sedang jemari mereka saling menggapai satu sama lain.

"Selamat pagi, Riko-chan." Ucap Chika dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi, Chika-chan." Balas Riko dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 _lantas, ketika tipu daya nafsu mulai menjerat diri  
_ _apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _raungan dalam batin yang menggema  
_ _api asmara pun kian membara  
_ _saat itulah hati ini ingin berteriak;_

 _aku mencintaimu;  
_ _takkan kulepas tanganmu;_

 _ingin kumiliki dirimu._

-[このつらいな気持ちは愛何でしょうか？]-

* * *

A/N: eseukei di sini. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku di fandom ini. Akhirnya kubisa merambah ke sini wkwk. Coba-coba nulis romance banget, berhubung nyerempet sama pengalaman pribadi hahaha~ Padahal kumulai nulis cerita ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu, tapi baru gencar-gencarnya dari dua-tiga minggu yang lalu. So, this is it. Feel free to say what do you feel after reading this. Your appreciation is my motivation. Thanks to Anak Depok yang super receh plus super tegar yang udah bantu banyak cerita ini.

See ya in my another stories!

eseukei – 2017

* * *

EPILOG

"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat–"

Cerah di hari ini adalah secerah cerahnya cuaca yang hanya terjadi hampir satu kali selama satu tahun. Langit biru tampak jernih dengan dihiasi beberapa awan putih. Sesuai dengan ramalan, cuaca cerah ini akan bertahan hingga besok. Maka dari itu, para member terlihat sangat menikmati latihan kali ini. Mereka seakan memiliki energi yang takkan habis-habis.

"Oke. Sampai di sini dulu. Kita istirahat sepuluh menit." Semua member pun berpencar di sekitar untuk mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk melepas lelah.

Sudah seminggu lamanya semenjak masalah Chika dan Riko selesai. Hubungan mereka setiap hari semakin erat. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saling menjaga hubungan mereka itu dalam rahasia. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Riko, Chika selalu menceritakan setiap perkembangan yang mereka alami kepada You. Sebuah kebetulan; tanpa sepengetahuan Chika pun, sebenarnya Riko melakukan hal yang sama terhadap You. Jika saat itu tiba, mereka akan mendengarkan dengan seksama nasihat You, bagaikan perkataan orang-orang bijak.

Dan secara tidak langsung, You adalah orang yang menjaga hubungan mereka berdua.

Saat ini, keduanya berlagak sama seperti sebelumnya di depan orang-orang, bahkan dengan You sekalipun. Masing-masing dari kedua orang itu membuat kesepakatan untuk bersama-sama bertingkah sama seperti biasa. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pun tidak menyadari apa-apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka tetap berbicara dan tertawa sama seperti sebelumnya. You yang memilih tempat teduh yang paling jauh dari kerumunan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang tertawa riang dalam diam, terutama Chika yang memiliki suara tawa yang paling nyaring. Tak sadar, ia pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu, seseorang menemukannya sedang menyendiri dan menghampirinya.

"Hey." Sapa Kanan. You hanya tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, Kanan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya semua masalah sudah tuntas."

"Iya." Jawab You singkat.

Mereka menatap kerumunan di depannya dalam diam. Kanan menjadi cemas melihat You yang tersenyum sambil melihat ke depan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chika maupun Riko, Kanan adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Apakah kamu... tidak apa-apa, seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Kanan pun mengetahui apa-apa yang telah terjadi dengan You, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Chika dan Riko.

"Kita tahu sendiri rasa menyukai– ah, bukan, mencintai itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa direncanakan." Jawab You pelan. "Aku senang hanya pun melihatnya."

 _Dan aku akan berusaha mengunci rasa ini agar tidak menampakkan dirinya, lagi._

-[]-

p.s: kupersembahkan untukmu, wahai puisiku.


End file.
